


Bonds

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I dont want to say too much to spoil it, Smut, Violence, definitely fluff, maybe smut, maybe violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Raelynn (My OFC) has always been close to Loki. Their bond has always been strong and once Loki admits his feelings to Raelynn, she leaves. A few years later Loki sees her, hoping to patch things up but a child is with her. Loki understands she left the Avengers so abruptly because of the child. Will they be able to be close with the child in the mix of things? (I am terrible at creating a summary for anything. Sorry)The prompt/imagine that fueled this fic:Imagine Loki assuming your nephew is your son. He’s not totally wrong, though, since you’ve been the boy’s legal guardian for a couple of years now. Plus, you do play a convincing “mother” role.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more in parts, to show the beginnings of the relationship between Loki and Raelynn. Next chapters will not have time skips in the fashion of this one.

Loki felt the unbelievable sensation of love at first sight with her… he did not know her name yet but he knew she was the one.

She was a captivating Midgardian. Breasts that bounced with her walk, a slight stomach, the extra fat around her hips, thighs that seemed to touch constantly. Unusually dark red hair that fell around her face, fringe bangs... But that is not what caught Loki's attention.

Her smile that reached the depths of her dark hazel eyes. The browns and greens drew Loki in close. Before he knew it, he was beside her. Staring at her, taking in the dimples in her cheeks as she grinned and the way the lines around her eyes would get deeper.

Loki kissed her knuckles and introduced himself. The moment of realization of who he was flashed by quickly before she blushed and replied.

"It is nice to meet you Loki. My name is Raelynn."

Loki grinned as she did not take her hand away. He placed another kiss to the back of her hand. "A wonderful name for a beautiful woman."

Raelynn blushed and took her hand away. "Thanks." She pushed some of her dark red hair behind her ear as she looked nervously to Tony who she was previously talking to.

Tony stared at him oddly, "well I guess meeting the new teammate went well for you Beast. Anyway Beauty, time to meet the rest of the team."

Loki followed, watching as she was greeted by each member. Her story was...intriguing.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "So you stole money from Tony and he makes you a hero."

Raelynn shrugged.

Tony patted Raelynn's back, "she's here to work it off. A whole million dollars worth."

Bruce stuttered as his eyes widened. "Million?! How?"

Raelynn casually pulled her phone from her back pocket. She didn't unlock it, or even look at it. Bruce's phone rang and he pulled it out with an odd look. Answering it, his voice rang through Raelynn's phone.

The new member grinned. "I can 'talk' to electronics. Tell them to do what I want. Gather any information I want too. Or transfer money in some cases. Tony wants me to gather information."

\---

The team was deciding what to do for the day, annoying Loki as he read.

Loki felt Raelynn's eyes on him but he kept reading his book, waiting to see what she would do.

Even when the team had gathered at the door, he felt Raelynn staring at him.

As the team left, she approached Loki.

"Wanna get some ice cream?"

Loki contained his smile. He felt a mixture of surprise and happiness at being included. He gently closed his book. "I suppose I could join you."

She grinned. "Come on then!"

Loki stayed with Raelynn, even if she pulled him along to other places after they ate their ice cream. Truthfully he did not mind, and with the way he would put up a weak protest made her grin once she got her way. She stopped at a bench outside of the park, her hand resting on the cold metal. Loki looked to her hand and smiled when she tried to casually look away.

Loki held her hand, his resting on the cold bench to try to keep hers warm.

Loki did not know how long they stayed on the bench in silence but it was too little time once her hand left his.

However, when they would go explore the city, she would take him to the bench, hold hands and sit in silence before going back to the tower.

\---

Loki turned at the screech of his name.

He threw his arms out to catch Raelynn. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his arms encircled her waist. Her head nuzzled into his neck, her breath warm on his skin.

"I missed you!"

Loki laughed, spinning a time or two, "I missed you too." Loki smiled as he held her close. "It was a long mission indeed." 

He leaned forward to let Raelynn's dangling feet touch the ground. Her hands remained on his shoulders and stared up at him. She searched his face and then smiled, stating he was not hurt and she was happy. Loki let her go when she made the slight movement to step away. Her blush when she realized she jumped on him, as well as the stutter of apologizing… too adorable. 

Loki let her ramble on, listening to her voice.

Loki raised an eyebrow as she stopped herself with a deep breath.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Of Course he smiled, conjuring Raelynn's favorite blanket as he went to the couch. He playfully threw the blanket at her face but instead of sitting on the other side of the couch as usual, she got close to him. Loki put his arm out and welcomed her closer, draping that arm over her and tucking the blanket behind her.

Loki has desired to hold onto her this way but never wanted to act on it, fearful it would scare her away. So he enjoyed it while he could.

He enjoyed every movie from then on because she would always cuddle up to him.

One time she did not sit close to him and he gently pulled her onto his lap. She giggled and blushed, resulting in her hiding her face in his neck for most of the movie. Loki did not mind, he was able to hold her.

\---

Raelynn wanted to go on missions so Loki helped train her in hand to hand combat. 

She huffed as Loki pulled her up. "I am starting to think that I should just stay in the tower with my computer. This is harder than I thought."

Loki gestured for her to get in stance again. "You are learning. This takes time. Also. If you could get access to the technology of the opponents, you might be able to gain more knowledge."

Raelynn laughed. "Oh Loki. I can get all the information I need from my computer."

Loki caught her hand, "then why do you want to go on missions?"

Raelynn became flustered, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, as well as looking everywhere. She tugged on her hand but Loki placed a kiss on it, keeping it trapped, "well?"

Raelynn muttered something.

Loki still held onto her hand, his unoccupied hand went under her chin, gently coaxing her louder. "Speak up Rae."

Her deep hazel eyes glistened, "I hate when we are apart for too long."

Loki's heart warmed at her worry. "I do not like being apart either." Loki released her, only to cup her face and wipe her tears away. "I will train you. To the point that I feel comfortable to leave you on your own."

Raelynn giggled, holding onto his hands on her face. "Is it going to be hard?"

Loki grinned. "Yes. You are going to be trained by an Asgardian Prince, who cares about you."

The color of her face did not change but Loki felt the heat on his hands. She stared at him then smiled, gently taking his hands off her face. "Let's get started."

Then Loki trained her when they were not relaxing, and when they relaxed Loki could hold her. Ever since training started, they were inseparable.

\---

Until after one day Raelynn got a call that left her upset. It was an odd week of her distancing herself from everyone, Loki felt it especially difficult. She was distracted. Loki knew better than to let her go on the mission but he swore to himself to protect her… But his plan did not work.

Loki held onto Raelynn as she cried out in pain.

His hand sent seder to her stab wound.

Loki spoke calmly despite him being scared to death. "You are going to be okay. I swear on my life Raelynn, you will be okay."

Raelynn was hyperventilating. "It hurts."

"Shh.. I know. I know my love. Try to breathe slowly."

Loki looked to her wide eyes, tears streaming down her face. Her shoulders shook from her fast breath. Pain evident on her face but shock as well. 

But why shock?

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ He called her love,  _ his  _ love.

Loki pursed his lips together when she said nothing. Apparently she did not feel the same. No matter, he was not going to let her die. He cared greatly for her. He focused on the wound but Natasha hurried to kneel beside them. She got Raelynn to look at her-forced her face by turning it. She helped calm her breathing.

"Loki. She can't stay here. We got to move her to the jet."

Loki watched as everyone else worked overtime to protect them. A plan was formed to escape. Loki carried Raelynn as carefully as possible. He hurried to get her on the stretcher and finished healing her. There was a scar in the front by her belly button and on her back where the sword pierced through.

Natasha calmed Raelynn down and soothed her hair. "I know you are thinking a million things right now Sweetheart, but you need to stay calm. Okay? Can you do that?"

Raelynn looked to Loki and tears bubbled in her eyes but looked to Natasha and nodded.

Not much was said between Loki and Raelynn after that… Loki took his moment to go sit by himself.

Thor went to Loki with a small smile. "You confessed."

Loki scoffed, knowing everyone heard him through the comm. "It did wonders…"

Tears bubbled in his eyes but fought them and the uneasy feeling in his chest down. Loki couldn't look at Raelynn as she talked with Natasha and Clint. They talked in low voices but Raelynn was visibly upset.

Raelynn's voice broke and Loki heard the words. "I can't tell him."

Loki knew then she did not feel the same way but it did not douse his feelings for her… making the ache of rejection worse.

\---

Loki felt this odd thing going on between Raelynn and himself from that day. The days felt like time flowed slow, no longer he wished for more time. The days did not hold as much fun and distractions were hard to come by without Raelynn. One day, she said her goodbye and left.

Loki reached out to hold her wrist. "Rae… where are you going?"

She gave Loki a strange smile. "Life is calling me to the next step a little sooner than I thought. I am sorry Loki but I need to leave here."

She tugged her wrist away, cradling it to her chest as a tear left her eye. Whispering out an apology as she left.

\---

It has been nearly three years since Loki has had a real conversation with Raelynn. She would occasionally stop to talk to Stark about jobs but she was always in a hurry to leave before 3:00pm. 

Once again Loki was reminded of Raelynn… This time, Thor was talking about how he saw Raelynn at the store on his epic journey for pop tarts. Apparently she is doing very well with her new life. Even Natasha and Clint seemed to stay in varying amounts of contact.

Even in the common room, already filled with bittersweet memories, was a place to sour Loki's mood. Loki's confession did scare her away...

He needed to get out of the tower for a little. Loki needed a break, he was getting a bit stir crazy. Being inside his head for the past three years with not much place to be himself was weighing on him. He has gotten used to it over time but the absence of what he grew used to was still...missing.

Going through the city Loki felt a pull in a particular area… He stopped at the bench where he would sit with Raelynn. 

She was there. Raelynn was sitting on the bench.

Loki felt his heart leap, bumping his lips to a smile. He straightened his top, pushed his hair back and started walking. This was his chance to apologize for his awkward confession and hopefully start over. 

"Raelynn."

She turned. She smiled, the dimples of her cheeks on display from pure happiness. "Loki! It's nice to see you!"

A child approached Raelynn. "I'm hungry. Can we go home?"

Raelynn's smile changed quickly to something softer before turning to the child. She brushed some dirt from the boys pants. "Soon. Um. Travis. This is Loki. Loki, Travis."

The boy gave Loki a kind but timid smile. "Hi."

It made sense now… Raelynn left because she had a child. With Raelynn's, apparently, natural black hair, their hair color was similar. Their faces were similar but maybe Travis inherited more from his father.

Loki smiled despite the heartache and held his hand out to the boy, "it's nice to meet you Travis."

Travis looked at Loki's hand but shook it with hesitation. Then with one shake the boy took his hand away.

Raelynn smiled before standing, "It is nice to see you Loki. How have you been?"

Loki wondered about the many times he tried to contact her but she gave evasive answers, then resulted in not answering at all. Was she really interested in knowing?

"Good. Reading mostly. How about yourself?"

Raelynn held her smile, "basically full time mom, still working for Tony a bit."

"I have seen you in the tower a few times."

"Yeah I stop by to discuss stuff with Tony before picking Travis up."

An awkward silence took place. Travis looked between both of them.

"Rae Rae, I'm hungry."

Raelynn smiled sheepishly. "Well, let's go. Nice seeing you Loki, have a good day."

Loki smiled despite the ache, "Same to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Raelynn’s POV. Immediately set later in the day of when Raelynn saw Loki in the park at the end of the first chapter. 

Raelynn sat at the table with Travis. 

He was talking about the animals he played with at the park. 

"The ducks really liked the pellets better than the bread. The squirrels couldn't talk much because they are getting ready for winter, could we get some nuts for them?"

Raelynn smiled, "yeah we could stop by the store tomorrow."

Travis looked at her odd. "You okay?"

Raelynn laughed a little. "I'm okay. Why would you say that?"

"Since seeing Loki you've been weird. You've told me how he is a good friend many times before, but thats the first time I've actually seen you two talking…"

Raelynn shrugged, "Just sort of fell out of contact is all. It was nice seeing him today though."

"Would you want to see him again?"

Raelynn's heart leaped at patching things with him and maybe telling him her own confession.

Then her heart crushed itself with how she left him behind. How she would ignore him after a while.

Raelynn looked to Travis, her nephew.

She didn't confess to Loki due to having to take custody of him. A relationship with her was now a relationship with a child. It wasn't just about her anymore.

She shrugged with a tight smile, "we will just have to see what happens. Maybe we will see him again."

Travis shrugged standing up, taking his plate to the kitchen. "I hope so. Natasha is cool and all, but she's your only friend. You need more friends."

Raelynn was quick to her own defense, "I have other friends!"

Travis rolled his eyes, "my friends' parents don't count. You only have Natasha."

Raelynn watched Travis carefully, "Why such an interest in my friendships?"

Travis shrugged, "You always encourage me to make friends. But you only hang out with Nat."

Raelynn cleaned the table. "It's okay to have a few really good friends. Natasha is a really great friend." Raelynn chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about me Kido."

Travis pushed her hand away with a laugh, "stop that."

Raelynn ruffled his hair again. "Shower time. It's going to be past your bedtime by the time you are done."

Travis made a face, "Can't I shower in the morning?"

"I just cleaned your sheets a few days ago. Shower before bed."

Travis rolled his eyes, threw his head back dramatically as he turned towards the bathroom.

Raelynn typed a message to Natasha to see if she could call soon, then continued doing the dishes. Her phone went off from a message, but she waited until she heard the shower running to call Natasha.

Natasha answered quickly. "Hey, whats up?"

"I saw Loki today."

"Tell me more."

"I took Travis to the park today so he could feed the ducks. I sat on THE bench. Then Loki greeted me. It was nice. He met Travis today too. Obviously, since I took him there… He seemed really good with Travis…… anyway! Travis said I've been weird since seeing Loki and that I need more friends. Apparently, his friends' parents don't count."

Natasha chuckled a little. "Travis in the shower?"

Raelynn let out a few breaths of laughter. "Yes he is."

Natasha's grin could be heard. "So he was good with Travis?"

Raelynn sighed, rubbing her face. "Yes. I mean, I think? He was really nice to him. He was shocked at first, but he was very polite."

"I know you didn't want to put Loki in the situation at the beginning, but what do you think now?"

Raelynn inhaled deeply with a frustrated groan, "I don't know. I do wonder what it would have been like to have him there… but, It was extremely rough in the beginning. Poor Travis didn't understand what was going on. He was four when I got custody. You know how it was."

"I do. And you are a great mother figure for him." 

"I swear, if it wasn't for you to talk to and the help I got from Clint… I'd still be struggling. Well, worse than now."

Natasha perked up, "Laura is still waiting for you to bring Travis over again. You could drop him off and we could hang out."

"I don't know…"

"Raelynn. When have you had a day to yourself? You barely let the kid out of your sight. You have his friends come spend the night at your house. Has he ever stayed at a friend's house?"

Raelynn paused for a moment, "well no."

"I get you are his guardian now but you have to have some time to yourself. Time away from work, from motherly duties, from everything. We will get Tony to throw a party."

"I wasn't much for big crowds. I'm fine, I don't need to get out."

"Maybe some cuddle time with Loki?"

Raelynn blushed, remembering how Natasha would purposely wink at them when they would be cuddling on the common room couch. "I can practically see your wink and smirk. -That's never going to happen again anyway."

"Never know.. I know you daydreamed about it at least once today."

"Whatever Natasha."

Natasha laughed, making Raelynn smile. 

She heard the shower shut off.

"Alright, I gotta get Travis to bed. You know he gives me a hard time getting up in the morning."

Again, Natasha's smirk could be heard as she sing-songed, "I bet Loki would read him to sleep."

Raelynn dreamed of that happening multiple times, but it would never.

"Goodnight Natasha."

"Try to have a goodnight. We can talk later. Night."

Raelynn set her phone on the counter with a sigh. She finished putting away the dishes when she heard Travis walk into the kitchen.

Raelynn turned with a smile, "Ready for a story?"

Travis yawned, "Yeah."

After reading to him and he was in the embrace of sleep, Raelynn showered and tried to rest as well.

With her alarm blaring loudly, she woke up slowly. Touching her alarm, it shut off and told her it was definitely time to wake up. She groaned getting out of bed, hating her mind for keeping her up. Getting up, she heard the multiple alarms for Travis, knowing he was still sleeping... Raelynn went to wake him up for the first time.

Between getting herself ready, she went into Travis' room every 5 minutes, and got the table ready for breakfast.

She went back into Travis' room and he was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Raelynn sighed, "Come on Travis, get ready. You gotta eat and I gotta get you to school."

Travis sat up and swung his legs over. "Today is Friday, right?"

Raelynn nodded, "yes. You got the weekend off after today. Maybe your friends could come over?" She watched him get a little sadder. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"Travis, what's going on?"

"John is having a slumber party Saturday. And I know you wouldn't let me go, so I didn't ask."

Raelynn felt her stomach sink. "Maybe-"

"Just get out of my room. I don't want to hear any lies about a 'next time.'"

Raelynn turned slowly as she nibbled on her lip. She sighed heavily once sitting at the table. Knowing she was over protective, but acknowledging the issue did not stop her worrying. She rested her head in her hands, contemplating on what to do.

Travis sat down at the table with a huff, not saying anything.

The ride to school was quiet too.

Before he got out, Raelynn turned. "I'm sorry. I am just worried about you."

Travis jaw tightened, "I know."

"We will go to the store after I pick you up, get those nuts for the squirrels. Sound good?" Raelynn offered a smile.

Travis crossed his arms. "I guess."

Raelynn let her face fall. "Alright. Have a good day kido."

Travis left without a word, slamming the door.

Raelynn watched him go inside the school before sighing and going back home. 

She felt terrible but also rightfully worried.

Travis was under her care now. She didn't want anything to happen to him and most importantly she didn't want him to feel unwanted. She also wanted him to have good friends and be able to talk to her. 

She apparently had already made a wall of communication errors.

Raelynn rested her head on the steering wheel. Shut the car off but did not get out. "Fuck."

She dialed Natasha's number, hearing her voice after a ring.

"Travis admitted that there is a slumber party tomorrow night but didn't tell me because I would say no. I feel like an ass hole…"

Natasha sighed, "well. I get you want to make sure he feels wanted but I think you are holding on a little too tight. You gotta let the baby bird learn to fly."

Raelynn groaned. "But how?"

"You could buy one of those watches that is set up for tracking steps and hooked up for messages."

Raelynn tilted her head in thought. "Isn't that…. A little much?"

"You would feel more at peace with it and Travis would be able to have some breathing room."

Raelynn pushed her lips together. "I suppose."

"I could hang out with you tomorrow while he is with his friends?"

"That sounds nice…"

"You don't sound thrilled. He will be fine Rae."

"Okay. Okay. I am supposed to take him to the store to get nuts for the squirrels. I'll let him pick out his own tracking device."

Natasha laughed a little. "Well that's basically what it is."

Raelynn forced a nervous laugh. "Well first I need to call and make sure its okay for him to go. Ya know? He probably did not tell them he was going."

"Probably a good idea. I'll talk to you later. Call the parents."

Raelynn took a breath, looking at her phone. Anxiety took control of her mind and body, all the terrible scenarios and horrible questions of "what if" plaguing her mind. Her stomach felt ill at everything.

She couldn't back out now though.

Natasha wouldn't let her live it down…. As well as feeling bad for Travis.

Raelynn imagined how happy he might be, which settled a miniscule amount of worries.

Raelynn called the mother of John. Unfortunately for Raelynn it went well, John's mother was ecstatic to have Travis over. She promised everything was fine and he would have fun, apparently there were many activities planned for them. Of course Raelynn thanked her for the assurance he could spend the night.

"Yeah, I could pack a bag incase he does stay." Raelynn did not think it'd go that far.

After hanging up Raelynn sat at her computer, researching different ways to keep in contact with Travis. She assumed, but it was confirmed, Travis would need a better phone. His simple flip phone would not work. Perhaps she could just get him a smart phone? Raelynn sat back with a sigh. Travis lost things constantly, Ofcourse he would need the watch too. The watch would stay on him, not the phone.

She sat at her desk and decided to get some programming done for her clients while she waited for school to be over.

Once Raelynn had Travis in the car she held casual conversation with him, he was obviously upset. They got into the store, picked out some nuts for the squirrels and got a few other things for the house. Then Raelynn looked at the snacks in front of her.

"So I called John's mom…" Raelynn hid her smile at Travis' instant attention. "I asked if it was okay for you to go over for a little. She said she would love to have you over. There is something else we need to shop for though…"

Travis's smile was threatening to crack his face. "What?"

Raelynn put a box of new crackers to try in the cart. "Well… you know how I don't like you going too far. I'm going to get you a smart phone with a watch. I'm going to buy a watch for me too. The watches will show notifications like calls and texts so we can keep in contact."

Raelynn looked to Travis who was excited.

"I get a smart phone?"

"You need to promise me you will update me regularly."

"I promise!" Travis exclaimed as he held his pinky out.

Raelynn smiled as she wrapped her pinky around his. "Let's go to the electronic store. They'll have more options."

Travis took his pinky away with a raspberry blown. "You just wanna look at the new stuff."

Raelynn rolled her eyes with a grin. "Well duh."

They picked out watches, a new phone for Travis, and Raelynn made sure to get a case and glass screen protector for the phone. She might have purchased a new video game… or few.

Arriving home Raelynn felt uneasy as Travis was excited about his phone. She set it up for him and made sure the watches worked. Feeling a little better once notifications worked. Travis smiled widely as she gave him the new devices.

"If you have questions, just let me know. Phones are capable of a lot. But its mostly important you know messages and calls."

"I got that part Rae Rae. You showed me two times and made them the lock screen thingys. I promise to check in."

Raelynn looked to the watch, tapping into it with her own watch… At least it worked.

"Alright Kiddo. You ready for the park? Those squirrels will be excited."

Travis grinned, grabbing his jacket, "Ofcourse."

Raelynn let him play with his phone in peace in the car ride. Once at the park Travis excitedly gave squirrels a few nuts each. Then he saw a friend and showed them his phone. They seemed to exchange numbers and talked huddled together over the devices.

Raelynn sighed as she watched them. Tomorrow was going to be hell on her nerves.

"May I sit here?"

The voice was familiar, like a fond memory. 

She smiled at Loki.

"You may."

He sat on the bench, making butterflies flutter out of control. Though he sat at a distance of a stranger, not like the treasured memories she had. Silence enveloped them, and awkward feelings weighed on Raelynn. The urge to grasp his hand was still fresh in her mind from over three years ago.

Loki sighed, "I admit, it has been a long time since I have sat on this specific bench."

Raelynn smiled, "they put a new playground over there. Travis likes the jungle gym."

Loki looked to the playground, then to Travis who was handing nuts to the squirrels with the friend. "Apparently the little critters too."

Raelynn grinned, "he loves animals. Very good with them too."

Loki's smile never left and his eyes were warm, "can he talk to them? Like you with electronics?"

Raelynn nodded, "yes he can. We come here often because he likes the animals that are here and the pets that pass through."

Raelynn smiled briefly then looked elsewhere out of the awkward silence. She played with her hair, longer since three years ago, it has been trimmed a few times and would be needing it done again. 

"I. Uh. I'm sorry. I feel like it needed to be said." 

Raelynn glanced at Loki who observed her with those gorgeous green eyes. With the look in his eyes, he was vulnerable, watching her carefully. Like in the past when he could only listen to her words of comfort. Raelynn sighed turning towards Loki, letting him know he had her attention and sincerity.

"I feel terrible that I treated you the way I did. I should have gave you the opportunity to be involved after I left. But I was a coward. I didn't want to…" Raelynn sighed as tears welled in her eyes. She looked away and blinked until the emotions passed enough to speak again. "Its not just me anymore. I have to take care of Travis now. And he has been my priority since the beginning. He still and will always be my priority. Sometimes his needs are met before most of my own, especially before any of my wants and desires. You are an amazing person, you did not deserve the way I treated you."

Loki slightly smiled. "I appreciate your apology. I fully understand children come first, they always should…" 

Raelynn watched his tongue lick at his lips before they parted. His eyes showing many thoughts but his mouth told nothing. His mouth closed and Raelynn worried that was all he would say. He looked to his lap at his hand causing her to wonder if some thoughts were of his past.

"Perhaps… If you are willing -If its okay. We could try to start over? Be friends again."

Raelynn's heart leaped. He knew she was attached to Travis now and it couldn't hurt to get close to him again. ...Right? She smiled after a moment of staring at Loki for so long. "I would like that."

Loki smiled and his eyes lit up to a bright green. "I would too."

Raelynn glanced to Travis who met her stare, which faltered as he glanced to Loki. Then grinned, running off to the playground with his friend.

"He seems full of energy." Loki spoke seeing Travis running around.

Raelynn sat back on the bench. "Yeah. All the time. Except in the mornings. He is a completely different kid."

"I can agree that the mornings are not desirable."

Raelynn laughed, "I remember you were so grumpy before your morning tea."

Loki turned to her, "and I remember you, who insisted on talking my ear off despite my lack of tea. Every morning."

Raelynn shrugged with a smile. "By the time you would wake up I had two cups of coffee already. You were usually the last one awake."

"I still have no idea how you function on less sleep than I need. We would stay up until the same time before we went to bed. You would always be up before me."

Raelynn laughed at Loki's face of disgust and disbelief. "I don't know. I've never needed much rest."

Loki’s eyes softened and a sweet smile pulled his lips, making Raelynn smile back.

Nothing needed said. Their bond was back, and Raelynn pondered… 

It never felt broken.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not much Loki again, BUT I am hoping to have more interactions soon!

Raelynn helped Travis pack a bag, as she promised John's mother. 

Travis was a bundle of excitement. 

Raelynn a mess of nausea and tangled nerves. 

On the car ride there, she let him talk about how excited he was.

Once pulling into the driveway Raelynn wanted to pull out and go home. 

Swallowing down her fears, she put on a brave face.

All of the children were excited and hurried to hug Travis, stating how surprised they were that he was able to hang out with them. Raelynn made a quick exit before she could snatch her nephew up and take him home with her. 

Her heart raced, the watch making sure to warn her. She tapped into the watches and everything was fine with Travis, however the ache in her chest and the thumping in her head was bringing on one hell of a headache. Tears pricked her eyes once she was home. She noticed her hands shaking as she fumbled with her keys, dropping them at least once before succeeding. 

The trip to the kitchen was more difficult than she expected. She bumped into nearly everything on her way to get a glass of water. With her hands shaking, drinking the water was difficult, spilling some on herself. She threw the plastic cup in the sink with a frustrated yell.

The tears poured down her face as her lip trembled.

Unwanted memories of her younger self breaking into her mind, visiting, since a long time ago.

She was alone in a barely livable apartment.

Abandoned by her family at the age of 13. Thrown out of their lives, besides what could bite them in the ass. Her basic necessities were met: roof over head, food and water to sustain her, clothes that made her look like a normal and loved child. The “apartment” was the little shed in the backyard, if anyone asked, it was Raelynn who wished to live out there.

She was cursed with magic.

Her ability to communicate with electronics, shamed.

There was a sound that was pulling Raelynn from her worst nightmares. 

Focusing on the sound, desperately attempting to get out of her own mind she felt something as well.

It was her phone, ringing loudly and vibrating in her pocket.

She scrambled to answer the device.

It was Natasha.

Raelynn swallowed and answered, “Hey.”

Concern obvious in Natasha’s voice. “I’m outside.”

“I think it is unlocked.”

Then Raelynn heard the door open, the phone hang up and Natasha rushing through the house. Natasha hurried to put the few bags on the table. Raelynn noticed Natasha was taller than normal, then she realized she was on the floor, sitting in the fetal position against the cabinets. 

Natasha’s face softened but she hurried to get down to Raelynn’s level.

“Breathe. I know you have a million things going on in your mind, but I promise everything will be okay.”

The words were meant to comfort but it was just a flashback to the moment of Loki’s confession. The ache in her chest of having the chance of her dreams but not allowing it due to the new responsibility of a child. She could not drag anyone else into that responsibility thrown on her.

“THAT is what you said before, on THAT day.” Raelynn grit her teeth as she groaned.

“I know. I know.” Natasha sighed heavily. “Ya know… Loki seemed to be in a good mood yesterday when he came back from his walk…”

Raelynn’s heart fluttered, shaking the ache away momentarily. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t bring him into this life I have now. I have to take care of Travis.”

Natasha made herself comfortable on the floor, sitting in front of Raelynn. “I completely understand your worries… But look at you right now. You get a break from your duty of guardian and you are crying your eyes out.”

“I DON’T WANT A BREAK! -I need to take care of Travis.”

Natasha took Raelynn’s hands. “Sweetie… You are NOT abandoning him right now. He is having a healthy time away, socializing with friends. I know you will bring him home the first chance you get. You are not going to leave him to figure out things for himself. You have taught him so much already and he is a GREAT little boy. Very polite and caring. He has the best person to watch over him but you need to take care of yourself too.” 

Raelynn gripped Natasha’s hands. “I just want him to know he is loved.” Her voice broke, “And W-wanted.”

The firm grip returned from Natasha, “I promise you, he knows he is loved and wanted. Everyone around the two of you KNOW you would do anything, give that boy whatever he wished, and would not hesitate to defend him. That little boy appreciates you more than you know. Everything you have done, has been with him in mind. ….Now. I am here. I bought ice cream because I had a feeling we would need it. ...It is probably melting.”

Raelynn laughed a little. “I guess we should eat it all then.”

Natasha got up to get the ice cream with a smirk. 

Raelynn’s phone and watch went off with a message. 

From Travis: 3:16 PM. “I am having fun. Thanks for letting me come. :)”

Raelynn smiled. The message helping ease her mind a little.

She accepted the carton of ice cream and spoon from Natasha before Natasha took her spot on the floor again. “Travis just checked in. Said he is having fun… Thanked me for letting him go.”

Natasha smiled, “That’s great. Did it help you? Because if you don’t think you need that ice cream…”

Raelynn clutched the ice cream to her chest. “I still need this.”

Natasha laughed a little before shoving ice cream into her own mouth. Raelynn grinned as she took a spoonful, then sent a message back to Travis.

Sent to Travis: 3:19 PM. “Happy to hear that Kiddo. You are welcome.”

Raelynn set the phone on her thigh. 

She sighed spooning the melted parts of ice cream. “I still can’t believe how much my life changed with one phone call. I mean… I love Travis with all my heart.”   
  
Natasha confirmed quickly. “I know that.”

“-But he was four Nat… All because of my family’s damn curse he was abandoned. He talked to his pets and they actually listened to what he said. Scarily clearly did what he said and that was it. I was tracked down and my damn sister threw her own child at me… Or threatened to put him in the system. He cried constantly.. He didn’t understand who I was, he hated me for taking him away from his family.”   
  
Natash pushed the liquid around in the container. “I know… It was extremely difficult in the beginning.”   
  
Tears welled in Raelynn’s eyes once again. “I wonder if he still hates me.”

Natasha quickly replied, “He appreciates you. He is old enough to understand what he needs to. He knows you love him and will not hand him off. Trust me Rae. He does not hate you.”

Raelynn sighed, “I just hate the day when I have to tell him that his family threw him out because of something he loves so much.”

Natasha pushed her lips together. “Kids are smart. Maybe he already knows?”

Raelynn’s face fell even more. “He is just 7… That was hard for me at 13.”

Natasha offered a smile, “He has you, he has me and Clint. -His friends. He is not alone. You take him to the park to let him play with animals all the time. You are encouraging his ability, not trying to make him hide it.”

“To a point. I don’t just let him tell people he can SERIOUSLY communicate to animals. Just like I don’t tell everyone I can make electronics do as I say.”   
  


Natasha rolled her eyes, “Well duh. I don’t tell everyone I am an assassin and work with SHIELD.”

Raelynn laughed slightly. “I guess…”

Raelynn and Natasha ate the melting ice cream. However, Raelynn laughed after a few slurps.

“This mide as well be soup!”

Natash grinned. “Lets try to make milkshakes.”

Raelynn hurried to get the blender out, but both of them laughed when there wasn’t much solid parts left, they added some ice cubes to help the situation a little more.

Natasha sipped her milkshake as they sat on the couch… “Are you constantly checking on Travis?”

“That’s what the watch is for, right? My peace of mind and breathing room for Travis?” Raelynn rose an eyebrow at Natasha.

“Well yes, but you could take a break. ...We could talk about you and Loki yesterday.”

Raelynn smiled a bit, “It was nice.” Then she took a long drink from the milkshake, looking away.

Natasha waved her hand towards herself, trying to coax more information out of Raelynn. “Give me more. He was in a really good mood when he got back. -Ofcouse Thor had to comment on Loki’s mood which made Loki bitter.” 

That made Raelynn giggle, “Sounds like nothing has changed.”

“Not really much has. -Tell me about yesterday.”

“I had Travis at the park, I sat on THE bench again, Loki showed up. And… It was like we have been friends all this time. It felt like we never forgot the other. We reminisced a lot and occasionally we would talk about Travis. Loki was… Happy when he realized Travis could talk to the animals -like I can talk to electronics.”

Natasha grinned, “Did you exchange numbers?”

Raelynn rose an eyebrow and asked, “Why would you ask that?”

“Oh ya know… Loki looking at his phone more than usual.”

Raelynn pushed her lips together… “Well… We did. I just do not know what to say.”

“Ask him to hang out.”

“It is not that simple anymore.”

“Okay. I will take you to the tower, you and Travis. He would love to see all the Avengers. AAAAnnnd you and Loki could hang out that way.”

Raelynn scrunched up her nose… “I don’t know about that.”

“It would be fine, and fun. He would be surrounded by the powerful protectors of Earth. He would be completely safe.”

There was nothing she could do but to sigh. “I’m just still not sure about dragging Loki into a relationship with me-even as friends. He was the one to suggest being friends again, and he KNOWS about Travis but…. Would it even work?”

“Only one way to find out Rae.”

From Travis: 5:48 PM. “I am having a lot of fun. Just ate some pizza with pineapple on it, weird but good. Going to watch a movie soon.”

Raelynn smiled, “He is having fun. Do you think I should let him stay the night?”

Natasha shrugged, "up to you. Would you want me to stay the night?"

Raelynn shrugged, "I don't know."

To Travis: 5:50 PM. "That does sound a bit weird lol. Enjoy the movie Kiddo."

Natasha offered a smile, "I see the new games. Wanna play?"

Raelynn grinned, "think you could win?"

Natasha held her hand out, “Only if you don’t use your magic.”

Raelynn grinned, shaking her hand. “I am still going to kick your ass.”

After playing a few rounds of the games, Raelynn got a call.

Immediately diving for her phone, she answered.

“Hey Kiddo. Everything okay?”

Travis sounded a little worried as he spoke. “Yeah. I think so.”

Raelynn sat up. “You sure?”

“Well… Everyone is wondering if I can stay.”

Raelynn bit her lip for a moment, “Do you want to?”

“Kinda… My tummy is upset though.”

Raelynn smiled a little. “Are you nervous?”

“Yeah..”

Raelynn smiled slightly at Natasha. “You sound a little homesick. Do you want me to come get you? Or do you want to stay?”

Travis sighed, “I don’t know. I wanna stay, but will my tummy still hurt?”

“It might, but just play with your friends. Enjoy your time if you want to. If you want me to come get you then I will. You just need to let me know.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

Raelynn’s heart melted and broke at the same time. “I want you to have fun, Kiddo. But I would not mind at all to come get you. I do miss you already.”

“I miss you too.”

“Is Johns mom there? Can you let me talk to her?”

“Yeah hang on. … Here she is.”

The mother’s voice was friendly, “Raelynn?”

Raelynn got a little more comfortable on the chair. “Yes, um. I was wondering, is Travis okay. It sounds like he is a little homesick. Or is something wrong?”

She seemed to chuckle a little. “I think it is a case of homesickness. We all asked him if he was staying and then he seemed to get a nervous belly. If he wants to stay he is more than welcome. I have some ginger ale and crackers I could give him.”

Raelynn pursed her lips. “Yeah. Give him that. If he wants to come home at any time, just let me know and I will be there.”

The mother seemed to be smiling, it carried through her voice. “I will definitely let you know. Here is Travis back.”

Travis spoke again. “Hey…”   
  
Raelynn smiled slightly at his worried voice. “Hey Kiddo. She is supposed to get you some stuff to help with your tummy. You just let me know if you want me to get you, Okay?”

Raelynn could hear noise in the background of the other children getting excited.

“I guess we are allowed to watch another movie.”

Raelynn laughed, “I heard the excitement.”

“Can I stay?”

Raelynn looked to Natasha who nodded. Biting her lip but then sighing, “Yeah Kiddo.”

“Thanks Rae Rae. ...Can I call after this movie?”

“Absolutely. I’ll talk to you in a few hours.”

“Okay. Bye Rae Rae.”

“Bye Kiddo.”

Raelynn watched her phone light up, letting her know the phone call was ended.

Natasha grinned, “Come on.”

Raelynn watched Natasha get up and walk to the dining room. “Where are we going?”

Natasha shrugged looking innocent. “Well, I need to go pack a bag. We need to go to the tower.”


	4. Chapter 4

Looking at herself in the mirror Raelynn cursed. “Natasha I can’t go and see everyone like this!”

Natasha walked into her room. Headed straight for her closet, flipping through the clothes. “You need a new set of clothes.”

Raelynn scoffed. “Sorry my clothes don’t scream, “Look at me. I’m single and ready to get mingle.” Because I am not ready to mingle.”

Natasha threw a tank top and long sleeved cardigan on the bed. She threw a pair of jeans on the bed too. Then she searched through the very few shoes Raelynn had, she picked a pair of heeled ankle boots. “Next time we go shopping.”

Raelynn rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Now get out so I can change.”

Natasha went to the door but turned at the door. “Make sure you wear your best bra.”

Raelynn groaned, “Natasha. I swear you are terrible.”

“I am a great friend. Don’t lie to me.” With that said, Natasha shut the door.

Once Raelynn left her room she saw Natasha looking her up and down. 

Natasha spoke. “Definitely going shopping.” Then she turned with her purse towards the door.

“There is nothing wrong with my clothes!” Raelynn sighed heavily as she grabbed her jacket and purse, following her friend to the car.

\---

Loki took his turn to throw the darts.

The men agreed to having “male bonding time.” Which consisted of drinking, sports on the TV and playing various games, such as darts.

Clint watched as Loki got 2 of the 3 darts in the center.

The elevator door opened causing Tony to yell, “GIRLS!”

Loki rolled his eyes before throwing the dart. However, just as he was letting go of the dart, Thor patted Loki roughly. 

Thor’s voice boomed, “Lady Natasha has returned with Lady Raelynn! Grand news!”

Loki looked to the entrance, his eyes instantly set on Raelynn… His heart fluttered at seeing her. She has always been gorgeous since the first time that he laid eyes on her. Her outfit was motherly, with a more casually comfy look as well. She pulled the mother look very well. 

“I win.”

Loki turned to Clint, then observed the dartboard… Clint had certainly won. Loki’s dart was in the wall. 

Clint pulled the dart out of the wall and handed it to Loki with amusement in his eyes, “Care to try again. It seems you were distracted.”

Loki ignored Clint and threw the dart in the center again, then walked away. He walked to Raelynn, helping her out of her jacket. He hung the jacket on the chair.

She gave him a shy smile. “Thank you Loki.”

Tony grinned, “Where’s the Kid?”

Raelynn’s smile disappeared for a moment, making Loki want to throw Stark. But Loki waited because he was curious as well.

“He is at a friend’s house tonight. Slumber party.”

Tony nodded. “Okay. But what are the two of you doing here? You are interrupting boy time.”

Natasha smirked and looked to Raelynn. “I leave the boys alone and they throw a party.”

Loki watched Raelynn laugh, and let the others catch up with her. Natasha went to pack a bag, apparently staying at Raelynn’s for the night. Tony offered her a drink but she just had some sparkling water.

Listening to Raelynn talk he discovered tonight was the first time she let Travis spend the night at a friend’s house. She seemed to be upset about it underneath the brave front that everyone else fell for. 

She talked about Travis. His love for animals unmatched, and he has been begging her for a pet. He has a ton of friends at school, as well as a particular bully she's worried about. Travis was doing very well in school, he does struggle with math though.

Tony shrugged. “Bring him here and I’ll teach him some cool stuff to do with numbers.”

Bruce laughed, “Your math is a little too advanced.”

Tony looked offended. “I can teach simple math! You don’t think I can, is that it? Bring the kid sometime. I got a whole lesson planned out. He will love it.”

Raelynn looked worried, “No you don’t need to do that.”

Tony waved his hand. “Nope. I gotta prove I can do it now. I will get my suits involved and the kid will love it.”

Raelynn spoke evenly, “Travis.”

Tony spoke, “I knew that.”

Loki mumbled, “Going to teach Travis simple math, but you can’t manage to remember the boy’s name?”

Clint chuckled a little, “I would like to see him again.”

Raelynn smiled sheepishly. “I know… I was supposed to bring him over.”

Thor beamed, “It has been settled. We shall invite the little one here and teach him valuable lessons!”

Everyone looked at the other and Raelynn laughed a little. “I can see if it is something he wants to do.”

Natasha came back with a bag. “We could pick him up and bring him tomorrow.”

Raelynn nodded with a shrug. “We will see what happens tomorrow.”

Loki felt excited at seeing Raelynn tomorrow.

He wondered what he could contribute to the boy’s knowledge…

\---

Raelynn smiled as everyone said they missed her, and very strongly insisted on her visiting with Travis.

She laughed at everyone trying to figure out activities to teach Travis things and the jabs from the others. “Okay, I will see what he wants to do tomorrow.”

Her phone and watch notified her of a call coming in. Excusing herself to answer the call from Travis.

“Hey Kiddo.”

Travis yawned. “John’s mom gave me crackers and ginger ale. My tummy feel a little better. The movie is over and I think I am going to stay here.”

Raelynn smiled, “Okay Kiddo. If you need anything just let me know.”

“I will.”

“Hey.. I am at the Avengers tower, Natasha is going to stay the night with me so we had to get her a bag. Everyone here wants to meet you. Would you want to come here for a little tomorrow?”

“YEAH! That sounds like fun!”

Raelynn heard the excitement in his voice as the second wind kicked in. “Make sure you sleep, Okay?”

“I will try but I might meet the Avengers. You can’t just tell me something like that and expect me to sleep with this information!”

“Oh boy…” Raelynn smiled a little but regretted telling about it before he was supposed to go to bed. “Just promise me you will go lay down and ATTEMPT to sleep.”

“I guess I can promise that.”

She heard the promise but didn’t entirely believe it with the tone he used. “Goodnight Kiddo. I will see you tomorrow. After breakfast let me know when you want picked up.”

“OKAY! Goodnight, Rae Rae.”

And with that the call was ended.

She shook her head in amusement. She announced that Travis was excited about tomorrow.

Everyone looked to Thor at his outburst of suggesting a movie.

“Oh. Um…”

Natasha shrugged, “Up to you.”

Raelynn bit her lip for a moment. “I guess we could stay. We were probably just going to stay up for a while anyway.”

Everyone went to the TV after getting some snacks. Somehow Loki and Raelynn were the last ones to sit and were placed next to the other.

Loki offered her some of his chocolate bar.

Smiling, she accepted the offer, exchanging for some chips. Throughout the movie they would exchange a few things, passing the bowl of popcorn around the room, but it seemed to stay with them. Occasionally their hands would brush the other as they reached in the bowl absentmindedly, preoccupied with the movie.

The brush of his hand sent a familiar sense of belonging to Raelynn. Like his hands were hers to hold, and his hands would alway be there to protect her. It was a simple comfort that yelled belonging to Raelynn. She allowed herself to bask in the feeling for a few moments, but with Travis in mind.

Would Loki extend his protection to Travis? Raelynn couldn’t bother with anyone who wouldn’t protect Travis first.

She threw the thoughts, the wishes, away. 

“Are you okay?”

Raelynn smiled at Loki, realizing she was worrying her lip. “Yeah.”

Loki gave her a lingering look. The same look he would give her when she would lie, just as she did. “If you are sure.”

“Don’t worry. I’m okay.” Raelynn reached in the popcorn bowl, realizing it was gone. She took the bowl from Loki. “I’m gonna get more.”

She expected Loki to stay where he was, but he took the bowl with him to the kitchen.

“You can go watch the movie. I can make more.” But that didn’t stop Loki from getting more popcorn ready.

He turned to her after starting the popcorn, “What’s wrong?”

She looked at him wide eyed. Stuttering, “Nothing.”

He gave her a doubtful look. “Rae… Talk to me.”

She shrugged looking away. “It isn’t something I wanna talk about. I promise I’m okay though, just sorting through some thoughts.”

Loki’s chest swelled with air before sighing. “Well. If you need to talk I am here. Just don’t be a stranger again.”

Raelynn looked at the microwave as the popcorn started to pop. “I appreciate it Loki.”

Loki leaned against the counter. “I don’t want to loose you again.”

\---

Loki cursed himself for the admission. Especially when Raelynn looked at him with wondering eyes.

He looked elsewhere briefly before admitting. “You are an amazing person Rae, and with you gone I had to depend on those fools for entertainment.”

Raelynn smiled a little. “Loki I thought we talked about not calling the teammates names.”

Loki shrugged and grinned. “It’s the truth.”

The popcorn stopped popping and Loki retrieved the bag, pouring it into the bowl. “Butter?”

“You know that answer.”

Loki’s lips pulled into a small smile as he got the butter out. He put the butter in a bowl, then in the microwave. “I do know that answer.”

She smiled back at him. 

Loki was curious about the earlier statement, "so Travis' first time over at a friend's?"

Nibbling on her lip for a moment. “I was really nervous about letting Travis go but he seems to be doing very well. Got a little case of home sickness though.”

Loki smiles, “I can understand the homesickness to a point.”

Raelynn tilts her head in thought, “Have you been able to visit Asgard again?”

Loki looks out the window. “No. Not yet.”

Raelynn offers a kind smile, “I hope you are able to soon.”

“My mother tries to talk with me sometimes.”

Loki watched Raelynn smile warmly. 

“How is she doing?”

Loki shrugged, turning to retrieve the butter from the microwave. “She seems to be okay. Claims to miss Thor and I.”

“Neither of you have been to Asgard in a few months. I am going my first night without Travis and its… Hard. I can’t imagine what your mother feels.”

“Well… It is sentenced, by Odin, that I do my community service here. I was only back at Asgard to report in.” Loki got the butter and poured it over the popcorn. He smiled a little, setting the popcorn in front of Raelynn. "I don't like the soggy popcorn."

Raelynn’s face dropped to a brief moment of upset then turned to teasing, "you could have got some out before dumping the butter over the whole bag."

Loki shrugged, "I know."


End file.
